


Deception, Conception

by CeliaEquus



Series: Three-Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Moriarty, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Future Mpreg, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Sheriarty - Freeform, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is only one way to stop Moriarty from killing him - to take away his incentive - Sherlock will take that way, at all costs.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own 'Sherlock', nor am I making any money from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was clear that Moriarty intended to destroy Sherlock; it had been explicitly stated by the Alpha, and it was becoming obvious that the only way to save himself - save everyone - was to remove that incentive.

Soon, Moriarty would be at 221B Baker Street; if Sherlock timed it right, he would soon go into oestrus, and no Alpha could resist a virgin Omega who, until now, had successfully masqueraded as a Beta, and would be ultra-fertile.

Removing the now-empty syringe from his arm, Sherlock could feel the hormones already flooding his system and bringing on his long-delayed heat, and began to prepare himself mentally to carry Jim Moriarty's progeny.


	2. Deception, Conception 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the inevitable - and in Sherlock's case, planned - to happen.

The heat didn't kick in until partway through tea, when Moriarty began to slaughter an apple with confident hacks, appealing to Sherlock's darker side; the show of dominance from the Alpha made Sherlock's heat hit full force.

He would never be sure who moved first; but Sherlock launched himself out of his seat around the same time that Moriarty reached forward to grab him, resulting in Sherlock straddling his enemy's lap and tearing at trouser fastenings.

"Prove that I saved myself for the right Alpha," Sherlock said, panting as a finger thrust into him, "the one Alpha who could hope to achieve outwitting me, who would ensure progeny of a high intel— ah!" until he was cut off as Moriarty deflowered him with one powerful downwards yank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obvious sequel to 'Deception, Conception'. Will possibly write another instalment, also three sentences long. Because I enjoy being a tease. ;)


	3. Deception, Conception 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat continues.

It felt as though an hour passed of Sherlock writhing in Moriarty's lap, legs flung over the arms of the chair as he tried to pull the master criminal deeper inside, Moriarty's hands fused to his thighs as he assisted; and when the knot caught, Sherlock gasped at the pressure locking them together.

"You're mine now," Moriarty hissed, and he bit Sherlock's neck, tipping them both over the edge as the permanent bond seared.

"Y-yes, Alpha," Sherlock said faintly, collapsing against Moriarty's chest, and he shivered as he felt the criminal's seed already catching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the drama builds. Want some more?


	4. Deception, Conception 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all over now. But it's time for something else to begin.

The knot had shrunk, and Sherlock could feel that not only was he pregnant, but that he was going to bear at least two children; nothing dripped from between his legs as he stood, and he dressed himself with trembling hands while Moriarty looked on, grinning widely.

"Your first and your only," he whispered, "because I don't share, Sherlock Holmes; and if anyone comes sniffing around you and our children, I will have their heads, to show that no one touches my things without suffering the consequences."

Sherlock bowed his head, the possessive tone causing his gut to clench instinctively, and prayed that Mycroft had delayed John sufficiently, else the good doctor could give the whole game away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has accused me of being lazy by writing such short chapters, and they didn't have the decency to be logged in so that they could receive my reply. As I told this person, who shall remain nameless, I am deliberately writing three-sentence fics to challenge myself. After all, longer chapters are much easier to write, and should this person take the time to check out my other stories, he or she would see that I am perfectly capable of writing long chapters.
> 
> Anyway. Rant over.
> 
> Please review!


	5. Deception, Conception 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock tries to encourage Moriarty to leave.

Sherlock's (induced) heat may have settled when Moriarty impregnated him – the point of it was procreation, after all, and any more than that was considered 'self-indulgence' – but to continue to feign attraction he jumped the consulting criminal while showing him out, and ended up being pressed against the door pane, being kissed to within an inch of his life.

Moriarty pulled away slowly, biting Sherlock's lip as he withdrew, and grinned as he said, "I'll text you tonight and tell you where to meet me; you're coming home with your Alpha, my sweet."

"I cannot leave," Sherlock blurted out, "not until I have concluded my affairs, explained the situation to John and my family, packed my things—" but he was cut off by Moriarty's hand around his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back to this. I still have no idea quite where I'm going with this; I honestly never expected to continue this beyond the first chapter, so I'm really making this up as I go along.
> 
> Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> My second three-sentence fic. The idea of Sherlock purposely getting pregnant to stop Moriarty killing him appealed to the darker side of my personality. I could definitely consider writing a sequel to this, if people were interested.


End file.
